powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sokojuu Sentai Accelranger
is the 37th season of Nexus Super Sentai series. This will be take place in 6 months later after event of Samuel's Full Course Menu. Plot 6 months later after Samuel Nakaoka the Second was chosen and fixing the future time, the present time has changed a bit since Future Samuel Nakaoka go back to his future. The boy, third son of Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Sora Takenouchi named Hiro Nakaoka Joo watching over his parents waiting. Characters Accelrangers Roumolds *MaskedDragon Roumold *Dolphone Roumold *Saberleon Roumold *Eaglear Roumold *Orochacha Roumold Allies *Toriko *Komatsu *Meteor *Terry Cloth *Ob *Samuel Nakaoka the Second *Sora Takenouchi *Torin *Hunter J *Takatora Kureshima *Eureka *Mitsuzane Kureshima *Oren Pierre Alfonzo (reappearance since then) *Kouta *Mai *Ultraman Belial * Higana Villains Shadow's Crews *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Madame Mystric *Dr. Mikoto The Shadow Beasts *Hiura of the Crimson Beast (she disguise herself of mysterious black hooded before recognize Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Takatora who was forced split during second Samuel Nakaoka horribly and angered at her where she still alive; however, she was revealed was Samuel Nakaoka the Second's other half and merge into his original form which is allows to birth Suseiju and reawakening his original partner: Gingaos) *Istar of the Sealed *Ultraman Belial of the Dark Ultra (an evil clone of Ultraman Belial after destroying Reiblood's spirit) *Alien Temperor Viranias of the Villainy *Alien Mefilas Surai of Dark Magic *Alien Groza Glocken of the Ice *Alien Deathre Deathrog of the Flames Roumolds #Gore Roumold #Pigeon Roumold #Mechshuriken Roumold #Salmon Roumold #Digger Roumold #Thorn Roumold #Dusk Roumold #Combat Roumold #Electric Roumold #Sword Roumold #Ogre Roumold #Strike Roumold # Drake Roumold Arsenal Morphin Devices *Gatchacceler *Gatchanger *PreHeart Sword (A sealed sword where Istar sents her three servants to kill the Three Elemental Masters; Samuel Nakaoka the Third obtains the sword as a morphing device and free all the international Pretty Cures from Phantom and the one responiable to Samuel Nakaoka the Third as a Miracle Hero) Weapons *Armoken *W-Laser *Fortuniano Arming-Change Forms These Arming-Change forms were power-up tires to gains the weapons to defeat the stronger enemies. Using the objects such as fruits or toys like EX Red King Spark Doll. After Season 1, the PreHeart transforms the Tires into Miracle Tires, the stronger forms of their original forms. Samuel Nakaoka the Third's Arming-Changes Normal Arming-Change *Kichigo Tire - "Kichigo! Speed Formation!! (buzzing tire sound and blazing theme sound)" *Mecha Gomora Tire - "Mecha Gomora! Claw Formation!! (Mecha Gomora mechanically roar and jazz theme sound)" * Dragon Tire - "Dragon! Breath Formation!! (dragon roar and scorching flames sound)" * Yoroispeed Tire - "Yoroispeed! Armor no Bang!! (tiring and pin strike sound)" * Orange Tire - "Orange! Fruits Formation!! (reused Gaim transformation sound)" * Midnight Fortune Tire - "Fortune, Gattai! Midnight Formation!! (whisting and jazz theme) *Drivesmax Miracle Tire - "Drivesmax! Full Power!! Miracle Formation!!! (jazz theme and driving sound with the choir) Miracle Arming-Change Koyama Shouko's Arming-Changes *Kiwi Tire - "Kiwi! Slice Formation!! (slicing sound and cymbal sound)" *Plezuon Tire "Plezuon! Bakuretsu Formation!! (Plezuon's roar and reused Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin complete sequence sound)" *Fourze Tire - "Fourze! Uchuu no Formation!! (Fourze transformation sound) Kengo Utahoshi's Arming-Changes *EX Red King Tire - "EX Red King! Fist Formation!! (EX Red King's roar and roaring theme sound)" *Zangetsu Tire - "Zangetsu! Shamisen Formation!! (shamisen and wind blowing sound)" * Agito Tire - "Agito! Ancient Formation!! (Burning Form activation sound) Osumu Adachi's Arming-Changes *Ocarina Tire - "Ocarina! Song Formation!! (reused Saria's Song theme sound)" *Eleking Tire - "Eleking! Thundering Formation!! (Eleking roar and electricity sound)" Koori's Arming-Changes *Melon Tire - "Melon! Defense Formation!! (shamisen and castanets sound)" *Zyudenryu Tire - "Zyudenryu! Guardian Formation!! (Zyudenryu and the Guardians roars and reused Gigant Kyoryuzin complete sequence sound)" Finn's Arming-Changes *Pteragordon Tire - "Pteragordon! Kaminari Formation!! (reused Pteraiden-Oh complete sequence sound) *Garren Tire - "Garren! Card Formation!! (reused Blade/Garren transformation sound) Arming-Change Weapons Fusion-Material Weapons *Scarab Saber *Kiwi Firewheel *Burunoku Knuckle *Ocarinasaber *Rapigatingun *Mecha Gomoclaw *Plezu Rocket *Zangetsumen *Zyudenryuken Team Fusion Weapons *Armored Buster **Scarab Saber **Kiwi Firewheel **Burunoku Knuckle *Melon Soujuken **Ocarinasaber **Rapigatingun *Chozyudenryuken **Armoken **Zyudenryuken Episodes Season 1: Samuel Nakaoka Ends The Beginning Arc #The New Age, Samuel Nakaoka the Third is Here!! #The Yellowish Shy Alien Girl, AccelYellow Boom! #Burn Kengo, Turn Blue Flare into AccelNavy! #Song of AccelGreen! The Son of the Hibiki's Assistant and Sage?! #What the Koori! The Son of Deboth Army and the Hunter?! #Ichi!! Sourai Arming-Change of the Power!! #Zuo~On!! Koyama, Sea of the Plezoun Tire! #Handicap Phrase! Zangetsu of Light! #Burn Up Osumu, Thundering Eleking Tire!! #Koori's Bravely Stands, The Thirteen Guardians Revivals!!! #Attack On The Titan, The Enemy Roumold Consumes! #Oren Returns, Beast Wheelerz Advances! # The Mysterious Being Discovered, The Mystery Black-hooded Identity! The Rarest Dragomask Meat Arc #The Great Monster Meat, The Dragomask Meat!! (Part One) # Fight On The Power! Search the Dragomask Beast! (Part Two) # The Decide of the Full Course, Reveal the Mysterious Beast!! (Zebra reveals the black hooded woman was Hiura and she looking for Samuel the Second who has a key to secret of his disaster past, Part Three) The Fruit Yoroisoup Arc # Takatora's Yoroisoup, Tasting the Test! (Part One) # Lands to the Icy Hells, The Yoroisoup Located!! (Part Two) # The Seemingly Destruction of the Soup, Hiura's Rider Transformation! (Part Three) # The Fruit Yoroisoup Alive, Secret of the Samuel the Second's Original Partner! (Samuel the Second's memories was returned and his original partner is about to awakened, Part Four) Finn Arc #The Son of Link and Tetra Appears, AccelGolden Appears! (Part One) #Lightning Hero Roumold, Birth of the Suseiju!! (Part Two) Zarths' Lost Brother Arc #Samuel Nakaoka the Second's Origin, The Fateful Beast Holder vs. Frienemy Yuma! (Yuma was brainwashed by Hiura, Part One) #Zarth's Brother of th Arm, Samuel Nakaoka the Second vs. Yuma Tsukumo!! (Zarths' brother Kabukibi first appearance, Part Two) #The Final Battle Begins, Invasion of the Shadow Beasts! (Part Three) Samuel's Final Battle Arc #Yuma's Hope! Samuel Nakaoka the Second Falls Yuma!! (Part One) #The Two Beasts' Origins, Return to the Original Form! (It was revealed that Hiura was Samuel Nakaoka the Second's other half and remerges back to his original form and birth the Suseiju which is order to find original Beast partner: Gingaos, Part Two) The Original Partner Arc #Find the Beast, Quest to the Secret Mirror (Kouta revealed that Samuel Nakaoka the Second's Secret Mirror was the key to reawakening Gingaos) #Key to Unlock, Gingaos was Finally Appears!! (Samuel Nakaoka the Third and his predecessor finally reawakens his original Beast partner and reuniting her old friend) #Train Hard Iona! Gattai, AccelRed Fortune! (Iona Hikawa reappearance since the previous season until Samuel Nakaoka the Third knowledge about her harsh feelings and officially join his team) Season 2: The PreHeart Sword The Fire Master Arc #Takes The Sword of the Miracle, The PreHeart Sword Transforms AccelRed! (This first episode will starts to the movie) #Miracle Cure Changing, AccelRed Burning Star Burn-Up!! #Miracle Cure Changing, AccelYellow Earl Texas Yeeeeehaw!! #Miracle Cure Changing, AccelBlue Nile Tornado Blew-fleeew!! #Sword of the Cure Dance, Cosmic Strike Attack! #Missing Leader, Samuel Nakaoka the Second Captured!! #Aloha Changing, AccelRed and AccelBlue Aloha Hula!!! # Monstrous! Attacking on the Shadows!! # The Fire Master Approach, The Six Accelrangers Comes Together! The Water Master Arc The Earth Master Arc Finale #The Finale (Part One) #The Final World (Part Two) The Seven Crystal Stars Arc #The Diamond Star of Balance, Yvolta (Kengo and Libra finds the Diamond Star only find out the Diamond Star transformed into Balance Yvolta which is the others finding six Crystal Stars transformed into their warrior forms) Gaim Arc Kuroko's Basketball Arc The Final Basketball Duel # Team Samuel Seiren vs. Team Riders # Samuel Nakaoka the Second's Ultimate Technique # Don't Give Up! Furihata's Awakenings # Shocks!! Samuel's Original Partner, Reinzuya!!! # Tears of Humanity, Reunion of Beast Partner Movies *Accelranger x HappinessCharge Pretty Cure: Secret of the PreHeart Sword (The movie was take place after the first episode) * Original Samuel vs. The Mastermind of the Timeline (This will be a prequel to the series) * Accelranger x Kamen Rider Gaim x Pretty Cure: Timeline Dimension (Take place after finale and first part of Timeline Dimension Arc) * Accelranger x Pokemon x Digimon: Diablomon's Returns (Take place to second part of Timeline Dimension Arc) * Accelranger The Movie: Gaim Soccer World is Here! (Take place between of the first and second part of Timeline Dimension Arc) * Accelranger x Super Sentai x Pretty Cure: Travels to Dimension (Take place to third part of Timeline Dimension) * Accelranger x Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Pretty Cure: Gekijoban Taisen (Take place to fourth and penultimate part of Timeline Dimension and Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Kouta Kazuraba left to somwhere roaming with their BEAST partners) * Accelranger x Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Pretty Cure: All-Star War (Take place to fifth and final part of Timeline Dimension and Vector returns; but only becomes a Rider) * All Heroes vs. Anime Heroes: Great Advance War (Take place after Timeline Dimension and first part of Heroes Advance War) * All Heroes x Anime Heroes: Beast Advance War (Take place to second part of Heroes Advance War) * All Heroes x Anime Heroes: Celestial Spirits War (Take place to third and penultimate part of Heroes Advance War) * All Heroes x Anime Heroes GP (Take place between second and third part of Heroes Advance War) * All Heroes x Anime Heroes Finale GP (Take place to fourth and final part of Heroes Advance War only huge surprise is the Crystal Stars starts to crack due to Samuel Nakaoka the Second's refusal to revive Reginald and the others as a episodes) * All Heroes x Anime Heroes: Super Shourai Taisen (Take place after episode 25 and first part of Heroes Ultimatum War only Haruto fells into despair by Kizaki who become a Phantom form who stepping Koyomi's Hope Ring aside of her spirit and mutates into the rampaging Phantom form) * All Heroes x Anime Heroes: Climax Shourai (take place to second part of Heroes Ultimatum War) Triva *This series was not darker tone, but more like comedic tone than Toriko series. *This series since the long previous series since there no mechas only monsters fight monsters.